Ridiculously Short
by Yellowhappyamy-chan
Summary: Coleccion de 12 drabbles por capitulo, con parejas variadas en situaciones variadas segun el orden alfabetico. Ichiruki y ShinjixHiyori ¿Shinyori? , un intento de fic de humor...


**Esta idea se me vino a la cabeza cuando estaba en la playa y le enterraba los pies a una amiga mientras intentaba broncearse. Son una serie de drabbles con menos de 300 palabras cada uno, algunos más largos que otros, otros demasiado cortos… no sé muy bien como sintetizarlo, tenía ganas de hacer algo nuevo para variar.**

**Del 1 al 6 es ichiruki, de 7 al 12 son ShinjixHiyori, realmente no tenía que ponerlo porque se hubieran dado cuenta de todas maneras, pero quise aclararlo. Espero que sean de su agrado.**

**Bleach no me pertenece, así que todos los derechos reservados.**

**Ridiculously Short**

**Parte 1 de 7**

**1.- Agradecimiento**

-Te agradezco que no te comportaras como un idiota en frente de mi nii-sama…- abre la puerta mientras forma una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?, ¡me encerraste en el baño enana!- le reclama el shinigami, más molesto de lo habitual.

- entonces te agradezco por no gritar, casi logro que se llevara una buena impresión de ti…

**2.- Ambición**

-¿vez todos los chappys de la estantería?

-sí, ¿Qué pasa con ellos?- pregunta el chico, cansado de estar parado tanto tiempo afuera de esa infernal tienda.

-algún día serán míos, ¡si por mi fuera los compraría todos ahora mismo!- no podía caber en la emoción de imaginárselos.

-¿a si?, ¿y donde los podrías? Si metes uno más a mi cuarto me saldré por la ventana a falta de espacio...

**3.- Asco**

-Por favor… onii-cha no puedo hacerlo…-Yuzu no dejaba de llorar, mientras sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de su hermano mayor.

-Ichigo, ¡es tu hermana!, ¿acaso no tienes corazón?- le gritaba Rukia, profundamente conmovida, mirándolo todo desde una esquina de la habitación.

-si tanto te preocupa… ¿Por qué no lo haces tú por ella?

-¿yo?, yo… yo no podría, ¡no me pidas que haga eso!, tu eres hombre, lo soportaras mejor, ¡tienes que hacerlo!- los gritos comenzaban a retumbar por toda la casa Kurosaki, la situación actual era desesperante, al día mas traumatizante del mes había llegado con una rapidez asombrosa.

-no, no tengo y no lo voy a hacer, tenemos un acuerdo y aun así ya van tres veces seguidas que me dejo convencer, pero todo tiene un límite, así que Yuzu, se fuerte, ponte los guantes, coge el rastrillo y ve a depilarle la espalda al viejo…

**4.- Alegría**

-Ichigo, alégrate, tengo una bueno noticia, ¡acabo de ganar dos entradas para la firma de autógrafos de Chappy!- llega saltando de emoción la morena, con la cara roja de euforia.

-ahhh, que bien por ti, ahora dime ¿Cuál es la buena noticia?

**5.- Aprobación**

Y ambos se fueron contra la pared, recorriendo con las manos el cuerpo del otro, el le sujetaba la cabeza con una mano para no dejarla ir, sintiendo su negro cabello entre los dedos, mientras ella se agarraba fuertemente a su espalda, casi clavándole las uñas. Cuando las manos del shinigami descendieron, la Kuchiki involuntariamente giro la cabeza y abrió brevemente los ojos, solo para darse el susto de su vida al mirar la ventana.

-¡¡pero qué p…!!- se contuvo la mala palabra antes de separarse del cuerpo del, demasiado caliente, chico.

-¡¿qué es lo que te pasa…?!- le dice con cierto enojo temporal antes de mirar el también con sus propios ojos a su pervertido padre, con la cara pegada al vidrio de la forma más indiscretamente posible, mientras formaba un sonrisa idiota y levantaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

**6.- Admiración**

-¡wow! Estoy admirado… -se acerca Ichigo al comedor, dispuesto a comenzar con una pelea rutinaria, ese día se había levantado con ánimos - ¿Cómo es que pudiste alcanzar la lata de la repisa?- instantáneamente miro como la pequeña morena fruncía el ceño, la provocación había sido un éxito.

-use un banquillo estúpido, ahora ¿me dejar terminar mi desayudo?- trago el bocado antes de responderle, era demaciado temprano como para tener una disputa.

-sí, se que lo utilizaste, lo que me admira es que te hayas podido subir a él enana…- contra apenas y puede esquivar el plato dirigido especialmente a su cara, sin esperar siquiera que terminara el dialogo.

**7.- Benevolencia**

Todo mundo enmudeció de repente al mirar como la bebida del ya no tan alegre Shinji se derramaba sobre una desprevenida Hiyori.

-Per…perdóname Hiyo..Hiyori… - a pesar de ser medio día, el vizard ya se encontraba borracho. Tomo unas servilletas arrugadas de papel bastante usadas (en ese momento a él le parecías limpias) y comenzó a restregarle la cara, ensuciándola más de la cuenta.

-así déjalo calvito…- le retiro la mano con brusquedad, siempre que cumplía años se comportaba como el borracho más estúpido del mundo.

-¿y qué me vas a regalar Hiyori?- le rodeo la espalda con el brazo y recargo todo tu peso en ella, olvidándose del asunto momentáneamente, una golpiza inevitable se acercaba. Apretó más los puños al sentir como le deshacía las coletas para intentar, de manera fallida, secarle el pelo. Todo mundo retrocedió tres pasos.

Su cara se tornaba más roja, mientras su furia aumentaba con cada incoherencia que le decía al oído el rubio. Conto hasta diez para calmarse, respiro fuertemente antes de pedirle que se quitara de encima sin llegar a los gritos. Ese día se veía tan feliz, era su cumpleaños, no podía golpear a alguien en su día especial, así que, ante el asombro de todos, torció la boca en algo de lo más parecido a una sonrisa, mientras pensaba en la tremenda golpiza que le daría pasada la media noche.

**8.-Carisma **

-Te apuesto que puedo hacerla enojar con diez palabras o menos- señala con el dedo índice a Hiyori, mientras intentaba cerrar un trato.

-no lo sé… diez no suena un reto de verdad…- le responde Love, más interesado en la revista de Lisa que en la plática de su compañero.

-bueno, que quede en ocho…- al parecer no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-ocho aun es mucho, que sean cinco… ¿o te parece demasiado poco?- por un momento despega la mirada del papel, aprovechando que cambiaba de pagina.

-por supuesto que no, cuando se es tan carismático como yo, nada resulta demasiado difícil…- se levanta del sillón y camina unos cuantos pasos en dirección a ella, llenando en el camino su pecho de aire para hablar más fuerte -¡Hiyori, hoy amaneciste más masculina!- a nadie le sorprendió que como respuesta recibiera una buena paliza.

**9.- Crueldad **

-Hiyori…- se acerco Shinji, con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué? - contesta seca, estaba haciendo algo más importante que hablar con él (miraba la televisión).

-¿no has visto mi corbata favorita? Ayer la traía puesta y creo que se me cayó en la pelea que tuvimos ¿lo recuerdas?- se sienta a un lado y le arrebata el control, quería ver algo bueno, no cursilerías de chicas.

-claro, te quebré cinco costillas, una nueva marca…- le golpea el brazo para recuperar el control remoto, juraría que escucho el crujido del hueso al impacto- y por lo de tu estúpida corbata… la tire a la basura, estaba rota y sucia ¿hace cuanto que no lavabas esa cosa?...- hizo un gesto de desagrado al recordarlo.

-¡¿la tiraste?!, pero… ¡¿Por qué?! -Se levanta indignado del sillón- apenas y tenía 50 años, ¡era la de la suerte!...

-pues si tanto la quieres, deberías de salir a buscarla antes de que llegue el camión de la basura, está en la bolsa negra.

-¡pero si todas son negras!

-lo sé…- por fin encuentra un canal interesante después de darle dos vueltas a todos los canales.

-a veces creo que tu crueldad no conoce límites Hiyori… -entrecierra los ojos para lanzarle una mirada acusadora antes de salir a la calle, azotando la puerta al salir.

**10.- Coraje**

Sentía tanto coraje hacia él en ese momento. Se había largado hace ya una semana y ni siquiera daba señales de vida. Era un maldito calvo egoísta que solo pensaba en sí mismo, ¿nunca le paso por la cabeza que si él se iba ya no tendría a nadie a quien golpear?, Mashiro a veces daba motivos… pero gritaba tanto y se ponía tan pesada que prefería pasarla de largo antes de comenzar una pelea de verdad. Por los demás ya era una posibilidad muerta, nadie la provocaba ni le seguía el juego, hasta ese día se había dado cuenta de lo aburrida que podía ser la casa sin él.

"tengo unos asuntos pendientes que atender" dijo antes de irse, pero era una mentira, solo quería tomarse unas vacaciones de todos, ella no caía con una excusa tan mala. Las manos las sentía un poco más débiles y seguramente las heridas de Hirako ya casi estarían del todo sanadas, por lo tanto, en cuanto se atreviera a volver y pusiera un pie dentro, se le abalanzaría con todo el coraje compactado en siete días, para no darle motivos de volver a irse.

**11.- Consternación**

-estoy tan consternado, ¿quieres saber porque?

-no, no me importa…

-bueno, te lo contare si insistes…- toma asiento a un lado, sin siquiera pedir permiso- siempre que meto comida a la nevera desaparece en menos de 5 minutos, ¡mi comida!, yo voy a comprarla, yo la elijo especialmente para mí y aun así cuando quiero algo, el refrigerador está lleno de toda clase de alimentos menos los míos…- cruza los brazos después de auto señalarse múltiples veces.

-¿y cómo quieres que anden adivinando cual es la tuya calvito? No todos podemos ser adivinos, si la metieras en plástico y le pusieras tu nombre como el idiota de…- saca una bolsa de su sudadera e intenta leer el jeroglífico que traía- mmm… no alcanzo a leer… la caligrafía es un asco, paree que se martillo la mano antes de tomar el bolígrafo…

-¡pero si las meto en bolsas y les pongo mi nombre! , esa que traes ahí es mía…- señala incredulo el plástico con el dedo, desconcertado por el cinismo de su compañera vizard.

-¿es tuya? Y pensar que por un momento me llegue a sentir algo culpable…- mete la mano y se come otro puño del contenido hermético.

**12.- Celos**

Salir a la calle con el siempre le resultaba un molestia, no tanto por sus burlas y comentarios que la hacían salirse de sus casillas, si no porque nunca podía mantener la vista al frente. No podía dar un paso sin que la mirada se le desviara a los lados para ver a toda cosa con falda o escote que pasara. Normalmente todas eran iguales, de largas cabelleras, con menos ropa que un pobre, piernas de más de tres metros y con la cara llena de tanto maquillaje que le causarían envidia a un payaso.

Siempre era necesario darle uno que otro golpe al auto proclamado líder de los vizard para hacerlo volver a la realidad, esas mujeres no eran normales, siempre se la pasaban sonriendo y soltando una que otra risita boba, caminado de aquí para allá moviendo las caderas y esperando lo mejor del día.

-casi se te van los ojos con esa calvito…- menciona Hiyori con cierta indiferencia en la voz.

-solo miraba, eso es todo…- le sacude con la mano los cabellos, despeinándolos un poco a su paso - ¿no me digas que estás celosa?- sintió como la mirada incisiva de su temperamental acompañante se clavaba en su persona. Esos comentarios nunca le habían hecho demasiada gracia.

-no digas estupideces, ¿de qué podría estarlo?, apostaría mi colección de sandalias a que ninguna podría romperte el brazo en siete partes tan bien como yo…

**Se aceptan sugerencias de parejas. ¡Estoy de vacaciones!,¡A tirar la mochila por la ventana!**

**¡Tengan todos unas felices vacaciones!**


End file.
